Perfect
by Kaimu
Summary: Determined to prove his boyfriend wrong, Kurt has a surprise for him on Valentine's Day. There's no Blaine and the song has never been sung to Santana.


Title: Perfect Author: saar_fantasy Pairings: Puck/Kurt, ensemble Rating: PG Word Count:~900 Genre: Friendship, Romance Warnings: nothing really Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, neither do I own the people in real life. I know...It's very sad.  
>Summary:Determined to proof his boyfriend wrong, Kurt has a surprise for him on Valentine's Day. There's no Blaine and the song has never been sung to Santana.<p>

A/N: Happy Belated Valentine's/Single Awareness day Puckurtsies!

A/N 2: For Valentine (mainly) I made this friending meme thing on my LJ, feel free to join in on the fun! You can find the meme here:http: / saar-fantasy. livejournal . com / 295695 . html (just leave out the spaces!)

Kurt was mad at him, Puck didn't know why, but at least he knew that much.

He also knew that it happened a week ago in Glee club, where they were sitting now too.

He had tried to make up with Kurt a few times, but how exactly do you make up for something you don't know you've done wrong?

That's why he's surprised that when Kurt raises his hand before the class starts that mr. Schuester looks like he knows what's gonna happen and so doeseverybody else, except for him.

Before he knows it, Kurt is standing in front of the class, staring straight at him and he can't help but to stare right back.

"You better listen to this song," Kurt says, his voice sounding stern, but with a hint of something else that Puck couldn't quite place. "I hope you will think twice next time before you say you will be in jail or dead or both in a few years time."

Ah, so that was it... That's why he's mad.

Kurt nods and the rest of the group starts to walk, or, in Artie's case to wheel, in front of the class as well.

Mr. Schuester keeps standing at the piano as the band begins to play and Kurt starts to sing.

**Made a wrong turn Once or twice Dug my way out Blood and fire Bad decisions That's alright Welcome to my silly life**

**Mistreated this place Misunderstood Miss knowing it's all good It didn't slow me down.**

**Mistaken Always second guessing Underestimated Look I'm still around**

Then the girls backed him up.

_Pretty, pretty please Dont you ever, ever feel Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You're perfect to me_

Then it was just Kurt, with Santana echoing him at times.

**You're so mean** You're so mean **When you talk** When you talk **About yourself, you were wrong**

**Change the voices** Change the voices **In your head** In your head **Make them like you instead**

All the girls fell in again, together with Kurt.

_So complicated Look how we all make it Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game_

_It's enough I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same_

**Oh**

_Pretty, pretty please Dont you ever, ever feel Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You're perfect to me_

Then Artie, Finn, Sam and Mike did the rap part, making Puck smile a little.

**The whole world's scared So I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking Is an ice cold beer**

**So cool in line And we try, try, try But we try too hard And it's a waste of my time**

**Done looking for the critics Cause they're everywhere They don't like my jeans They don't get my hair**

**Exchange ourselves And we do it all the time Why do we do that?**  
><strong>Why do I do that?<strong>

**Why do I do that?**

**Yeeeeaaaahhh Oooooooh Oh pretty pretty pretty**

_Pretty, pretty please Dont you ever, ever feel Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You're perfect to me_

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You're perfect to **us**_

At the end of the song everyone was staring at Puck, who remained unmoving and completely speechless, sitting on his chair.

His eyes were locked onto Kurt's, who looked just as determined back.

Then Kurt moved forward to where Puck was sitting and that's when Puck noticed that something was off...

His view became blurred and he felt the wetness on his hand as a teardrop fell down from his eyes.

The next thing he knew, Kurt was crouched in front of him and Puck found himself burying his face into Kurt's shoulder, letting the tears fall down without caring.

He felt pats on his back and shoulder and the next time he looked up, everyone was gone.

Everyone but Kurt.

Mr. Schuester probably led them all out to give the couple some privacy.

Kurt cupped Puck's face in his hands, gently thumbing away the tears on his boyfriend's cheeks.

They locked eyes again and a small, hesitant, smile appeared on Puck's face.

"Thanks, Kurt." Kurt shook his head and Puck saw the tears swimming inside Kurt's eyes as well.

"Just don't ever say such a stupid thing, ever, again. Ok?"

Puck nodded, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"I promise."

Kurt smiles and smashes their lips together in a very passionate kiss.

When they pull away they're both breathing a little heavily, but the smile on their faces speaks for itself.

"Happy Valentine."

Puck leans in for another kiss again and whispers against his boyfriend's lips;

"Happy Valentine, babe."

Then there's nothing but the sound of their lips colliding against each other and the sound of a closing door.

Then there are cheers being heard in the hallway behind that door, which Kurt and Puck just chose to ignore.

All they had interest for was each other.


End file.
